


Je T'aime

by BasilHellward



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Drabble, Love Confessions, M/M, uncreative title is uncreative
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 08:58:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9648905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BasilHellward/pseuds/BasilHellward
Summary: "What's that? Sorry, Gumbo, I don't speak French."





	

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written Logan/Remy in a while, so I thought I'd post a drabble. Hope you enjoy!

Logan stands on his toes, leaning in to kiss Remy, but Gambit places his hands on Logan's chest and gently pushes him back. 

 

"Somethin' wrong?" Logan asks, frowning. Remy smiles softly and shakes his head. 

 

"Non, chère," he says. "Not'ing wrong. Remy jus' want t'say... Je t'aime, Logan." 

 

"What's that? Sorry, Gumbo, I don't speak French." 

 

Remy glares at Logan and folds his arms across his chest. "Remy knows ya damn well know what dat mean!" 

 

Logan laughs and brushes Remy's hair behind his ear. 

 

"Love you too, darlin'," he says, pulling Gambit down to press their lips together.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it :)


End file.
